dakaretai_otoko_1i_ni_odosarete_imasufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6
This is the sixth chapter within the second volume of the Dakaretai manga. Junta lies atop Takato in the process of leaving a kiss mark on his neck, but assures him there is no such concern of in fact leaving one. The current second place of the most desirable man wonders how Junta can have such a regrettable expression, he was only told not to mark him. It is not that he is the bad guy, they are actors in the public eye and need to be careful to not get exposed. Takato is not willing to be seen as officially going out with him. Wrapped in the bed covers, he is asked by Junta if he is alright. Commenting that he seems gloomy, but still cute he offers Takato some water. The current first place holder of the most desirable man lies beside him, apologizing to Takato that next week he will not be able to see him as a result of the drama regional location. He tells Junta not to touch him as he caresses his hair asking about his practice on stage. Listening intently as Takato explains that though it has been a long time since he has been on stage, he has read the script on the first day, and feels the screenplay is strong entertainment. Also of significance is there are many actors who are used to being on stage, but... There is a guy called Ayagi Chihiro, who unknown to Junta debuted around the same time as him. Takato is not impressed that Chihiro has been chosen as lead actor, and did not even turn up on the first day. Junta hugs him, saying if that leading actor is not motivated then he would like to replace him to star alongside Takato again just as he hands him a card key to his home. Ayagi turns up late to rehearsal on the second day; he hears from an aide he should take it seriously what with the organiser finally recommending him as a lead actor. Ayagi feels it was his efforts that got such results and thinks it would be great if his co-stars were woman. His assistant does not want him to take it easy, this time Ayagi’s co-star is Takato and they do not want him to take the spotlight. On the set of Autumn Leaves Demon, Takato is on the exterior exuberant to share he is fine to give the leading position to someone else; any role made by Kitano would be interesting, as Kitano himself says he prefers Takoto. Ayagi arrives and Takato is not impressed to see him. They exchange pleasantries with Takato feeling he was glaring at him. Ayagi is fine for rehearsal, as the martial arts scene is prepared. Watching Ayagi practice with sword props alongside another actor, Takato wants Kitano to begin from the beginning, feeling Ayagi's arrogance needs checking. Ayagi is acting as a character called Shigeda, and will encounter Saijou in a Togakushi role in the mountain scene. Acting out that he is coming across a flute playing person, he identifies the female demon, Kureha. The story involves the past that her head was taken many years ago; the character with the flute is truly Togakushi, played by Takato himself. Ayagi tries to remember his lines but is put off by the sounds of the swords and how it makes it hard to communicate. The stage is also tilted which makes it hard to move. In Togakushi’s character, Takato disarms Ayagi acting as Shigeda, contrary to the script story. Finding it slippery, Ayagi the actor is parted words of wisdom that moving on the stage is different, and not getting accustomed can get him injured. Telling him he does not want the leading actor overwhelmed by the momentum, Takato tells Ayagi to take care due to his importance as the leading actor. Having a drink after teaching an arrogant newbie a lesson feels so good for Takato. He then wonders that it has been a while since he was essentially abducted by Junta, it should be some time before becoming attached to him. Takato is soundly freaked out at his phone suddenly ringing, Junta congratulates him, having called each day. He just wants to hear his voice but laments that he cannot touch or smell him. He wants to initiate adult telephone talk, with Takato instantly threatening to cut the line. Junta quizzically says Takato’s name when the phone goes silent, and he finds it hard to reject Junta when he asks like this so agrees at least until he feels sleepy. Later, somewhere in Tokyo there is a stage brochure visual shooting with Saijou and Ayagi in their samurai garb. Whilst make up artist applying the last of Ayagi’s make up Takato is already in the movie costume piece. In the photography studio they create poses for fighting action shots. Close as their swords are against each other Ayagi stares deep into Takato’s eyes and thinks if it were a woman it would be nice. He is called out on his lack of focus with Takato asserting that he wants him to concentrate. Ayagi holds nothing back, not interested in a struggle between actors, he delivers the scene dressed in samurai gear ending on top of Takato. He tells Ayagi he has a nice expression, addressing him as “Kouhai”, the term for a younger school member. His assistant praises Ayagi and his motivation, and though he says his mood has never been higher internally he thinks he likes to manipulate the others, but being manipulated is annoying and not funny at all. Hearing people discus Junta chosen as No.1 most huggable man over Takato who held the spot for five years makes Ayagi say he wants to be hugged. This is just as Takato is asked to have his picture taken for the person’s daughter, Nana. In his dressing room, Takato wonders if he should take the initiative to call Junta having not heard from him in four days. Ayagi abruptly barges in; he wants to consult him as an actor desiring to make the film succeed. Watching him change his clothes, Ayagi glances making the observation that Takoto looks quite defenceless. Looking delicate for his height, and with his waist being so slim Ayagi could easily hold it. Takato reacts startled when Ayagi touches his back commenting that it is beautiful. He teases him on what he thinks was his cute reaction. People outside announce they are going for a drink and invite Takato. In a restaurant Ayagi sits next to Takato noting that he has gotten drunk and is busying himself with peeling edamame beans. Kitano states he has funny behaviour when he is drunk. Feeling Takato is the nagging type when he asks him about middle school, Ayagi is told that no matter who he can fool it is not cute at all. He continues to share that if one does not have talent then they will simply get buried right away. Takato offers to support Ayagi as leading actor when he appears put off by what it takes to be a successful actor. Everyone notices Takato completely drunk, Ayagi finds him really annoying but since he let him drink like this, he tells the others he will take the responsibility to send him home. Taking him to a hotel, he reaffirms that he feels Takato is seriously annoying. Watching him unconscious on the bed, he states that he is the one who needs to be careful. Thinking Takato is trying to take it lightly and lure him in, Ayagi does say he can be cute when he was surprised, but most men will get burned. Narumiya comments on Junta eating mints, a substitute for him whenever he feels lonely. Being offered some, Narumiya wonders what the substitute item is for before they both comment on the huge storm outside. Back in the hotel, Ayagi takes his shirt off remarking that he has never done it with a man. Though feeling it is bad, if it is like this he will embrace it. Takato is unconscious with his clothes off as Ayagi says to himself that he will make him his woman. Characters * Takato Saijou * Junta Azumaya * Ayagi Chihiro * Ayagi's Assistant * Kitano * Co-star with swords * Script describer * Make up artist * Photographers * Male fan with glasses * Nana (mentioned) * Narumiya